The Fairly OddParents!
|first_aired =Nickelodeon (2001-2016) Nicktoons (2017) As an Oh Yeah! Cartoons segments : – As a TV series: – |num_seasons = 10 |num_episodes = 172 |list_episodes = List of The Fairly OddParents! Episodes |website = http://www.nick.com/fairly-oddparents/ }} The Fairly OddParents!, sometimes referred to as Fairly OddParents or FOP, is an American animated television series created by Butch Hartman about the adventures of Timmy Turner, who is granted fairy godparents named Cosmo and Wanda. The series started out as cartoon segments that ran from September 4, 1998 to March 23, 2001. It was produced by Frederator Studios and Billionfold Inc. for the cable network Nickelodeon. The television series is distributed by MTV Networks. In 2009, Time magazine named the series one of the greatest television shows of all time. The sister shows to FOP are Danny Phantom, T.U.F.F. Puppy and Bunsen Is a Beast. Plot Timmy Turner is an average ten year old boy whose life is miserable. Bullied by Francis and hated by the insane Mr. Crocker at school, neglected by his parents and left in the care of the torturous Vicky at home, he falls back on his fairy godparents, Cosmo and Wanda, to grant him his wishes. His wishes often backfire on him, as either the wishes are disastrous, or they make for him a new enemy. It is up to Timmy and his fairies to attempt reversing the effects of said wishes as they come against many hurdles, most prominently either the exact wording of the wish, or Da Rules which covers fairy godparents' behavior and their godchildren's wishes. Live action adaptions In 2011, to celebrate the tenth year anniversary of the Fairly OddParents! as a Nicktoon series, a live action television movie was broadcasted on Nickelodeon. Thirteen years into the future, Timmy Turner is now a 23-year old adult who still lives in the same house, sleeps in the same bed, has never had a girlfriend, and still attends Mr. Crocker's fifth grade class. Timmy's arrested development stems from his desire to keep his beloved fairy godparents, Cosmo, Wanda, and their son Poof, since Da Rules dictate he will lose them as soon as he starts to act like an adult. All of Timmy's friends have grown up and moved onto better things now. Tootie, a nerdy girl that always loved Timmy, has returned home a smart and beautiful woman, and Timmy starts to fall in love with her, but a grown up relationship with her would mean the end of his adventures with his fairies. Timmy must make a choice between growing up and falling in love with the woman of his dreams, or keep acting like a child and stay with the best friends he has ever had. Meanwhile, an oil tycoon named Hugh J. Magnate discovers the existence of fairies and seeks to gain their power for his own greedy purposes. Macomb Community College Macomb's very own and Anchor Bay High School grad Butch Hartman, creator, director and executive producer of the animated Nickelodeon series "The Fairly OddParents!" and "Danny Phantom," and the new "Tuff Puppy" shares his perspective on creativity and innovation. Drake Bell plays Timmy Turner and Daniella Monet plays Tootie. In a short sequence where Cosmo and Wanda temporarily became human, they were played by Jason Alexander and Cheryl Hines, respectively. Cosmo, Wanda and Poof otherwise appeared in CGI form for the rest of the movie and were voiced by their original voice actors. David Lewis, Devon Weigel, Mark Gibbon, Daran Norris and Teryl Rothery completed the cast. Main cast *Tara Strong as Timmy Turner, Poof, Tad, Blonda, Princess Mandie, Vicky's Mom and Britney Britney *Daran Norris as Cosmo, Mr. Turner, Jorgen Von Strangle, Anti-Cosmo, The April Fool, George Washington and Pappy *Susanne Blakeslee as Wanda, Mrs. Turner, Anti-Wanda, Mrs. Dinkleberg, and Ms. Doombringer *Carlos Alazraqui as Denzel Crocker, Juandissimo, Mayor, Chompy the Goat, Sheldon Dinkleberg and Hank the Rhino *Grey DeLisle as Vicky the Babysitter, Tootie, Veronica, Chad, Principal Waxelplax, Tooth Fairy, and Happy Peppy Betty. *Kari Wahlgren as Chloe Carmichael *Maddie Taylor as Sparky Guest Stars Throughout the course of the show, many famous actors have guest starred on The Fairly OddParents!. Some of the most notable are recurring characters Adam West (Catman) and Jay Leno (Crimson Chin). Some other famous stars were Norm Macdonald (Norm the Genie), Alec Baldwin (older Timmy), Ben Stein (the Pixies), Gilbert Gottfried (Dr. Bender and Wendell), and Tom Arnold (Santa). Though not featured as guests on the show, references have been made to other public figures, including Bill Gates (shown as a child with Cosmo and Wanda as fairy godparents in the episode "Father Time"), Tina Turner (also one of their godkids), Britney Spears (parodied as "Britney Britney"), Arnold Schwarzenegger and Sylvester Stallone (parodied as "Arnold Schwarzengerman and Sylvester Calzone), and George W. Bush (a U.S. president was depicted in the episode "That old Black Magic", and he bore resemblance to then-president Bush). Production history Early origins (1998-2001) .]] Producer Butch Hartman originally created The Fairly OddParents! as a seven-minute short film entitled Fairy Godparents, one of 39 short cartoons in the first season of Fred Seibert's Oh Yeah! Cartoons. Butch Hartman made nine more short films for the show in the second and third seasons as well. Nickelodeon agreed to a six episode order (consisting of two 11-minute stories) of "The Fairly Oddparents!, which began airing on March 30, 2001, in the half hour after Invader Zim. On April 11, 2006, Nickelodeon UK aired nine Oh Yeah! Cartoons shorts in three episodes. These stories include "Where's the Wand?", in which Vicky uses Wanda's wand, and "Too Many Timmys", in which Timmy makes copies of himself. Each episode lasts for about 7 minutes. Unlike the half-hour series, the animation in the shorts is not as smooth, and the designs are notably different (including Timmy's parents Mr. and Mrs. Turner, who are only seen from the neck down in the pilot episodes). Other notable differences include voices like Timmy Turner, who was voiced by another actress (Mary Kay Bergman), instead of Tara Strong Early popularity (2001-2004) The Fairly OddParents! was immediately popular around its first year, greatly increasing its lead-in rating from Invader Zim. In fact, no matter what time slot Nickelodeon placed the show in, Nick's ratings soared. The series attracted a wider than anticipated audience, appealing to all ages, a feat only matched by Spongebob Squarepants . Other than SpongeBob, it was later Nickelodeon's highest rated show. Early 2002 and 2003 was the first peak of popularity for The Fairly OddParents!. Ratings sky-rocketed, and it briefly passed SpongeBob SquarePants. The show saw its quick rise to the top in Australia and United States in summer of 2002 and 2003 when the show's first TV special, Abra-Catastrophe!, was aired. The film was a success and many products were merchandised. After Abra-Catastrophe!, creator Butch Hartman created a new project for Nickelodeon called Danny Phantom. A second Fairly OddParents! TV special was made, titled Channel Chasers. Since then, there have been other specials, like The Secret Origin of Denzel Crocker, Crash Nebula, School's Out: The Musical, Fairy Idol, the "Jimmy-Timmy" crossovers, Fairly OddBaby, Wishology, Anti-Poof, and most importantly A Fairly Odd Movie: Grow Up, Timmy Turner! End and resumption of production (2005-2007) Nickelodeon ceased the production of the show late in 2005, with The Jerkinators (The Jimmy Timmy Power Hour 3) as the actual season finale of the sixth season, though in the U.S the episode "Timmy the Barbarian!/No Substitute for Crazy!" was shown after The Jerkinators as the 5th season finale. Butch Hartman made the official announcement on his forum on January 24, 2006. However, Butch announced on February 2, 2007 on his forum that Nick has granted Fairly OddParents! twenty more episode slots and that the show had resumed production. Cosmo and Wanda also appeared in Ned's Declassified School Survival Guide. A theatrical movie was planned for release by Paramount Pictures and Nickelodeon Movies, but was eventually dropped due to a regime change by Paramount, though the script was written. Hartman stated on his website that he would like to release the movie to DVD one day, but did not have any definitive plans to do so. The Fairly OddParents! have appeared in a $50 Best Western travel card over the 2006 summer period and again over the 2007 summer period. Revival (2008-2011) After a one year hiatus, Nickelodeon announced on TV that they would begin the broadcast of a television movie called Fairly OddBaby as the beginning of at least 20 episodes of Season 6, and to carry the show to at least the year 2010. A huge hit, Fairly OddBaby aired on February 18, 2008, becoming the top entertainment program across broadcast and basic cable TV for the year among kids. Also, four new episodes aired each day at 5:00 p.m. EST beginning on Monday, March 10 after a rerun of the Fairly OddBaby special, and ending on Thursday (3–13) of that week. It was reported that 8.81 million people watched this movie when it originally aired. Another new episode week aired from May 12–16, 2008. The Fairly Oddlympics aired on August 1, 2008, as part of the lead-up to the 2008 Olympics, which began on August 8, 2008. Another premiere week aired through August 11–15, 2008. Four new episodes of The Fairly OddParents! aired during Super Stuffed Nicktoons Weekend. The next three Fairly OddParents! movies, Wishology, aired in three one-hour installments during the first weekend of May 2009. This is the first Fairly OddParents! movie to be nearly three hours long (or, excluding commercials, 144 minutes) and to be presented in HD and widescreen, and they are the last episodes of the season. Another Fairly OddParents! special was released on Nickelodeon entitled Anti-Poof. This was the tenth Fairly OddParents! special and it followed a week of brand new Fairly OddParents! episodes airing from July 6 to July 9, 2009. The special followed all of the new episodes aired in succession and was only episode length itself. It premiered on July 10, 2009 at 7:00 pm est. And on August 10–14 there was a premiere of brand new episodes of the Fairly Oddparents! at 6:00 P.M. est. On September 28, 2009 @ 4/3c, Nickelodeon started airing 5 new 15-minute Fairly OddParents! episodes. On October 16, 2009 two new episodes aired. Then later on February 6, 2010, two new episodes aired as part of Secret Crush Weekend. On April 5–9, 2010 five brand new episodes were aired as part of "Spring it On". More episodes were aired in late September. In 2011 the series makes it's tenth year anniversary, and, as a celebration, the live action movie was released in July 2011. After the airing of "A Fairly Odd Movie: Grow Up, Timmy Turner!" in July, more episodes aired between seasons 7 and 8, throughout the month of July and August 2011. It was also announced that new specials would air in the Fall of 2011, starting with the double length episode titled "When L.O.S.E.R.S. Attack", airing in October, and later followed by the recent 1 hour length movie called "Timmy's Secret Wish!", that aired in November, during the week of Thanksgiving (the movie aired on different days of November throughout other countries). The third announced title, "Meet the OddParents", aired in December, and showed Timmy's Godparents being seen by Timmy's parents. The featured headgag was Dudley Puppy, the main character of "T.U.F.F. Puppy". The only season 7 episode that was unaired in the US, "Farm Pit", was first aired on August 5, 2012, completing season 7 and 8's run. Live Action Movie Sequels and Final Seasons (2012-2017) On March 14, 2012 the series was renewed for a ninth season, with new episodes that were scheduled to air in 2012, and a sequel to the 2011 live-action TV movie, "A Fairly Odd Movie: Grow Up, Timmy Turner!", called "A Fairly Odd Christmas", was also confirmed. The sequel premiered on November 29, 2012. Season 9 started on March 23, 2013 with a special titled "Fairly OddPet", introducing Sparky, Timmy Turner's fairy-dog and second addition to the show's main cast - after Poof in 2008. However, Sparky would only last one season due to poor reception internally and externally, and did not return in the following season. On August 2014, a third live-action movie premiered, it was called "A Fairly Odd Summer". Season 9 ended it's run on March 2015. On August 18 of the same year, Season 10 was announced, with the addition of one more new main character, a human girl called Chloe Carmichael. The tenth season started in January 2016, and consists on 20 half-hours. On March 30, 2016, the show completed 15 years on air. Butch Hartman and Nickelodeon started an online celebration event using the hashtag "#fairlyodd15", that consisted on Hartman revealing fun facts about the show in his social media accounts, during the weeks preceding the anniversary, celebration posts by Nickelodeon's and Nickelodeon Animation Studios' social media profiles, and special screenings, events and decoration in NAS. The celebration culminated in a 9 minute retrospective/documentary video posted by Nickelodeon on Facebook and YouTube, about the 15 years of the show. In 2017, for the first time on it's run, episodes from the show began premiering on Nicktoons - instead of the main network, Nickelodeon - on January 18, 2017, with the premiere of "Certifiable Super Sitter". Season 10 completed airing on July 26, 2017, with the airing of The Kale Patch Caper. On February 8, 2018, Butch announced that he had parted ways with Nickelodeon after 20 years and also confirmed 2 days later that FOP had officially been cancelled. Episodes Fairly OddParents! TV movies * Abra-Catastrophe! (three parts, 2003) * Channel Chasers (three parts, 2004) * School's Out! The Musical (two parts, 2005) * Fairy Idol (two parts, 2006) * Fairly OddBaby (two parts, 2008) * Wishology! (three double-length parts, 2009) * Timmy's Secret Wish! (two parts, 2011) Fairly OddParents! live-action movies * A Fairly Odd Movie: Grow Up, Timmy Turner! (live-action, 2011) * A Fairly Odd Christmas (live-action, 2012) * A Fairly Odd Summer (live-action, 2014) Jimmy Timmy Power Hour trilogy * The Jimmy Timmy Power Hour (2004) * The Jimmy Timmy Power Hour 2: When Nerds Collide (2006) * The Jimmy Timmy Power Hour 3: The Jerkinators (2006) Crimson Chin There were six shorts featuring the Crimson Chin, Timmy's favorite action hero that were made for Nickelodeon's website. They are now available exclusively on the Superhero Spectacle DVD release, although they occasionally air on Nicktoons Network. ''Lucky 7'' marathon On July 7, 2007, from 7 a.m. to 7 p.m. Eastern Daylight Time, Nickelodeon showed viewers' favorite Fairly OddParents! episodes, voted for on TurboNick. That was the third time Nickelodeon allowed viewers to vote for their favorite episodes; the first occasion was SpongeBob SquarePants' Best Day Ever event and the other time was Jimmy Neutron's "Genius, Sheenius or Imbetweenius" event. However, unlike the previous two, no new episode was aired. Instead, 77 secrets were revealed. The 77th secret stated that a new characteris joining the Fairly Oddparents! cast and gave hints such as showing Cosmo in a diaper, 'pooing' himself and then people going "Aww". This indicated that Cosmo and Wanda were going to have a baby. That is one of the only Fairly OddParents! marathons. Later in December 2007, Nick showed a commercial telling of things that were going to happen in 2008. This commercial had a short preview, of Fairly Odd Baby which included Cosmo in a hospital gown holding a baby, aired February 18, 2008. DVD and VHS Due to the show's mass popularity, several video releases have been marketed. More information can be found by clicking here DVD boxsets can be found for the first 8 seasons, but the final 2 seasons can only be purchased digitally (via iTunes, Amazon Video, Google Play, etc.). Trivia * The Fairly OddParents! is seen in 113 countries and territories in 27 languages around the world. * In Latin America, Greece and Brazil, the first episode to be broadcasted by Nickelodeon was "Mooooving Day". All previous episodes, except for the "Jimmy Timmy Power Hour" trilogy, were broadcasted by "Jetix", a network owned by Disney (formerly owned by Fox Broadcasting Company and was under the name of "Fox Kids"), that later in 2009 became Disney XD. Until today, in these territories, Disney owns all episodes from "The Big Problem!" to "Crash Nebula," and are still broadcasted by Disney Channel and Disney XD. ** In Japan, the show airs on Disney Channel, as Nickelodeon became defunct in Japan in 2010 (although Animax has a segment called "Nick Time" that airs old Nickelodeon shows). * Recurring voice guest-stars include Jay Leno (The Tonight Show with Jay Leno) as the Crimson Chin, Adam West (Batman) as Catman and Norm McDonald (Saturday Night Live, The Norm Show) as Norm the Genie. Other celebrity guest voice stars have included Alec Baldwin, Frankie Muniz, Ben Stein, Gilbert Gottfried, Dana Carvey, Brendan Fraser, Tom Arnold, Jackie Mason, Julie Chen, Scott Hamilton, Gene Simmons and Paul Stanley. * To date, Nickelodeon has ordered 152 The Fairly OddParent''s episodes, which include 12 TV specials and nine TV movies, two of them being in live-action. * In Japan, the show is called ''Oops! Fairy Parents (Oops!フェアリーペアレンツ). * In Season 9, the opening was redone to feature Poof. * The credits sequence has changed several times throughout the show. The first was in Fairly Odd Baby, where the Billion Fold Inc, logo was added to the sequence, the Nelvana logo was removed and the Nickelodeon logo was changed from the old splatter logo (1999-2007) to the new 2008 logo (the orange lightbulb logo). Also, a part of the theme song was cut off during the showing of the Frederator Studios and Billion Fold Inc. logo. The second time was in 2010, where the 2008 Nick logo is changed to the 2010 logo, where a remixed version of the company jingle is heard while the new letters of the logo appear, one by one, from left to right. This time, all the ending of the theme song is cut off when the three logos are shown. The third was in Fairly OddPet, where new wallpapers from the cartoon were added to the credits sequence. The old ones are (in order): # A.J. saying something to Timmy while raising his shoulders. # Cosmo and Wanda with Timmy jumping out of a wind-up toy box and scaring Vicky. # Vicky rubbing her hand against Timmy's head like older brothers do with younger brothers. # A Timmy standing on one leg (left side) and a jumping Timmy (right side). # Vicky and Timmy staring into each other with anger. # Cosmo and Wanda laughing at something that is offscreen. # A crying Timmy with his hands on his knees (on the left), a Timmy with a evil smile pointing his finger to something that is offscreen (center above) and a Timmy doing a "I told you!" face with his hands behind his back. # Timmy standing and smiling to the viewer. # Cosmo with tiny hearts around him, saying something to Wanda, who is cold-shouldering him, but still looking at him, with a romantic face and tiny hearts around her too. # Mr. Turner and Mrs. Turner running together. # A thinking Wanda taking her finger to her mouth (left) and a happy Wanda raising up her wand (right). # Cosmo with a fishing rod catching a tiny Timmy and Wanda with a fishing net. # Cosmo, Wanda and Timmy looking at the viewer (resembling the old poster for Oh Yeah! Cartoons). # Cosmo looking at the viewer while raising his wand. # Mr. Turner dancing with Mrs. Turner. # An angry Wanda dragging out an annoyed/bored Cosmo by the wing. See also * Oh Yeah! Cartoons Notes External links * * [http://www.frederator.com/content.php?id=177 The Fairly Oddparents! at Frederator Studios] * * * Category:Fairly OddParents Category:Browse Category:The Fairly OddParents